1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer graphics and, more particularly, to high performance graphics systems for rendering graphical objects based on a decomposition of the graphical objects into triangles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A graphics system may be configured to receive a stream of vertices from a host application executing on a host computer. The vertices specify triangles in a 3D coordinate space. The triangles represent a collection of 3D objects in the 3D world coordinate space. The graphics system may operate on the triangles to generate a video stream which represents the view of a virtual camera (or virtual observer) in the 3D world coordinate space. In particular, the graphics system may compute color values for each pixel that resides within each triangle (i.e. the two-dimensional footprint of the triangle in screen space). This process of assigning color values to pixels (or samples) internal to triangles is referred to herein as triangle rasterization.
Triangle rasterization may include the application of one or more textures. In other words, graphics system may store one or more texture maps in a texture memory and may modify the color of pixels using the one or more texture maps. For example, pixels residing internal to a given triangle comprising part of a wall may be textured with three texture maps, the first map giving the triangle the appearance of brick material, the second map for putting oil smudges on the brick-textured triangle, the third map for varying the level of illumination of pixels on the oil-smudged brick-textured triangle.
According to one conventional rasterization method, each pixel in a given triangle may be textured with all N textures (from the N corresponding texture maps) before proceeding to the next pixel (interior to the triangle) along a scan line or on the next scan line. In other words, a processor may compute color values for a pixel P1 by sequentially accessing a texel from texture map #1, a texel from texture map #2, . . . , a texel from texture map #N. Then after completing the computation of color values for pixel PI, the processor may compute color values for the next pixel PI+1 interior to the triangle by sequentially accessing a texel from texture map #1, a texel from texture map #2, . . . , a texel from texture map #N. This method of texturing triangles may be inefficient in its use of texture memory as the frequency of cache misses and page misses may be large.
Thus, there exists a need for a graphics system and method which could more efficiently apply multiple layers of texture to triangles.